June 8, 2016/Chat log
Loving77 boop . Welcome to TAWW chat 5:55 Dragonian King sup peep Williamm258 has entered chat. 6:00 Williamm258 hi hi You are now away. 6:04 Loving77 hiii silly You are no longer away. 6:11 Dragonian King hi will You are now away. 7:17 Loving77 SILLY You are no longer away. 7:17 Dragonian King PEEP 7:17 Loving77 WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO 7:18 Dragonian King NOT MUCH HOW ABOUT YOU 7:19 Loving77 IVE BEEN WORKING ON DRAWINGS FOR AN ART SHOW THATS ABOUT IT 7:19 Dragonian King COOL WHY ARE WE TALKING IN CAPS 7:19 Loving77 IDK DID I EVER SHOW YOU THE DRAWING OF CANDY I DREW 7:20 Dragonian King NO 7:21 Loving77 I GUESS I DIDNT BC I ONLY DREW HER SO I COULD TEST OUT A NEW STYLE OF SHADING WANNA SEE? I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/GFCandyDrawingPNG_zpsjvi6ihym.png 7:23 Dragonian King WOW THAT'S REALLY GOOD BUT THE LINK WASN'T IN ALL CAPS 7:23 Loving77 THANKS IVE ALSO BEEN WORKING ON FALLING LEAVES 2.0 AND I MIGHT SHOW YOU THE FIRST CHAPTER SO YOU CAN HELP PICK A NEW NAME FOR IT BC I CANT COME UP WITH ONE 7:25 Dragonian King OK 7:25 Loving77 BUT NOT RIGHT NOW SINCE IM NOT DONE CHAPTER ONE YET AND IM STILL REDESIGNING CHARACTERS 7:26 Dragonian King OK 7:27 Loving77 OK 7:27 Dragonian King OK 7:29 Loving77 HAVE YOU BEEN WORKING ON ANY DRAWINGS LATELY? COUGHLIKETHECOLLABCOUGH 7:29 Dragonian King OOPS 7:29 Loving77 RAWR 7:30 Dragonian King WELL I STARTED AN SU ONE A WHILE AGO BUT I HAVEN'T WORKED ON IT FOR A WHILE I FINISHED GARNET AND PEARL THOUGH OR MAYBE NOT I FINISHED GARNET AND PEARL HAS A HEAD BUT IDK IF I DID THE REST OF HER NVM PEARL EXISTS 7:32 Loving77 FINISH THE COLLAB OR ILL KILL YOU ITS BEEN LIKE THREE BILLION YEARS 7:33 Dragonian King THAT'S NOT VERY NICE ACTUALLY IT'S ONLY BEEN A FEW MONTHS 7:33 Loving77 WELL IT FEELS LIKE THREE BILLION YEARS 7:33 Dragonian King HOW DO YOU KNOW YOU HAVEN'T BEEN ALIVE THAT LONG 7:33 Loving77 HOW DO YOU KNOW 7:34 Dragonian King OH OK I GUESS YOU'RE REALLY OLD THEN 7:34 Loving77 -EATS SILLY- 7:35 Dragonian King OW You are now away. You are no longer away. AM I UNEATEN YET 7:49 Williamm258 bro 7:49 Dragonian King WILL 7:51 Williamm258 did you watch the AMV 7:52 Loving77 -BARFS SILLY- 7:52 Dragonian King EW NO NOT YET 7:53 Loving77 TOO BAD 7:53 Dragonian King TOO BAD TO WHAT 7:54 Loving77 TO YOU SAYING "EW" You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:19 Dragonian King File:Realygoodcolabplzgiv5stairs.png Flower1470 has entered chat. 8:23 Dragonian King HI LILY 8:23 Flower1470 what's going on 8:23 Dragonian King WE'RE TALKING IN CAPS FOR SOME REASON I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHY 8:23 Flower1470 oh ok 8:28 Loving77 SILLY 8:28 Dragonian King PEEP 8:28 Loving77 I WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT 8:28 Dragonian King :( WHY NOT 8:29 Loving77 BC IT GROSS 8:29 Dragonian King IS IT BECAUSE HE DOESN'T HAVE ACTUAL EYEBALLS You are now away. You are no longer away. BUT FOR REAL I'M ACTUALLY WORKING ON IT A LITTLE NOW You are now away. 8:55 Loving77 I GTG BYE You are no longer away. 8:55 Dragonian King BYE PEEP Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:56 Dragonian King OOO 8:59 Flower1470 ooo 9:01 Williamm258 bye guys 9:01 Dragonian King BYE WILL Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are now away. 9:09 Flower1470 ooo you can stop screaming now You are no longer away. 9:12 Dragonian King OK WELL I GTG, BYE LILY Category:June 2016 Category:Chat logs